


cotton, satin, silk and iron man

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to fuck Erica."</p>
<p>Derek freezes, his spoonful of corn flakes halfway to his mouth. Lydia settles into the seat opposite him, taking a sip of her coffee.</p>
<p>She puts her cup down on the kitchen table and adds, "Don't worry, I'll fuck Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cotton, satin, silk and iron man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for perverse_bang 2013. 
> 
> It's basically me just writing two of my favourite ships and looking all their chemistry and relationships. 
> 
> Beta'd by slumber, thank you so much <333

"I want you to fuck Erica."

Derek freezes, his spoonful of cornflakes halfway to his mouth. Lydia settles into the seat opposite him, taking a sip of her coffee.

He's not surprised to see her at the kitchen table, since he rebuilt the house and the pack rebuilt themselves things have become oddly domestic. His betas all live here (except for Scott), and everyone else spend a lot of time here too. These days their lives are less like an episode of Supernatural and more like an episode of, well, okay, Buffy. But you get the idea. Less lonely, more family.

She puts her cup down on the kitchen table and adds, "Don't worry, I'll fuck Stiles."

Derek gets the feeling he's still asleep, or... why would Lydia want him to sleep with her girlfriend? Why would she want to sleep with his Stiles? Unless...

"You're too young for kids," his voice is a few octaves higher than normal and he winces.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Who said anything about kids? Erica just wants to fuck a guy, she's only ever been with me, and hey, I figure, you've already got a boyfriend you love so you won't get attached, you're familiar, and you're pretty good looking."

Derek frowns; he hates people complimenting him on his looks. "What even makes you think I'm interested? That Stiles is interested in you?" Derek flinches, because everyone knows Stiles still feels _something_ for Lydia, that a tiny part of him still wants Lydia, wants to know what it would have been like with her. Even if it's nothing compared to how he wants Derek. (And always will have him, if he has anything to do with it.)

Lydia grins. "I know she turns you on; she can smell it sometimes. Why wouldn't she? She's stunning. And we both know Stiles would _never_ want to turn down a chance to sleep with me."

Derek stares into his cereal bowl like it's the most fascinating thing in the world. He doesn't like being reminded that Stiles wants someone else, wanted someone else. Stiles is everything to him; he doesn't like to think about not belonging to him.

Lydia's voice is softer when she continues speaking; there's less of her usual bossy edge to it, the mean front she normally keeps up gone. "I don't want someone who wants to do it just to say he's slept with a 'pair of lesbians'. I don't want some stranger from a club who doesn't even know her name. Isaac will get too attached. Allison's far too possessive for it to be Scott. She treats Boyd like her brother. And... she wants to. It's like there's something unresolved between you two. As much as you want me out of Stiles's system, I want you out of hers. It'd be good for them."

Derek doesn't know what to say. He knows how he got Erica to take the bite; he knows it wasn't his best moment. It was before Stiles happened, pushing his way into his life and showing him that there were other ways to do things, that sex wasn't just for controlling people.

He doesn't regret biting Erica; he just regrets how he went about it. She's pack to him now, and he'd do anything for her. If Erica wants this... he wants to give it to her.

"Please, Derek. I don't like pleading. It'd be a perfect eighteenth birthday present for her."

He can feel his resolve crumble. "If Stiles agrees then--"

"Oh, he will." She sounds sure of herself again.

Lydia grins at him over her coffee cup. Derek suddenly wonders what the hell he just agreed to.

*

Erica groans as Lydia strokes her through the now-soaked material of her underwear. Lydia's still wearing her bra and skirt, but Erica's down to only the thin material of her satin panties. Lydia says they make her look like a tramp; Erica knows she loves them really, just like she loves smearing Erica's heavy make-up and the overwhelming smell of her perfume. Lydia can wear all the cotton and silk that she wants, Erica's gonna stick with cheap satin, _bitches_.

"You're gonna have a big, thick dick in you," Lydia purrs into her ear and pinches her clit through the shiny material.

Erica's breath hitches and she lifts her hips up, trying to grind into Lydia.

"Do you think he'll be cut? I don't think he'll be cut." Lydia's voice is so unaffected, so calm. She sounds like she's trying to decide what to have for lunch, not what Derek's dick looks like.

 

The first person to show Erica the slightest bit of attention, to recognize that she was a girl, that she could be a sexual person, was Derek Hale. He was the first person to look at her and see more than just a victim, more than just a sick little girl. He was the first person to do that and he was just using her: offering the idea of himself, the promise of himself, to get her to do what he wanted.

"Stiles will be cut, you know he will. I wonder if he'll fuck you as well." Lydia's biting and sucking at Erica's neck and it's driving her mad.

She doesn't resent him for it, not now. He'd been manipulative but her life is better _now_ than it ever has been before. It was horrible and terrifying, but she can do this. Especially with Lydia at her side.

The first thing Derek Hale had taught her was that sex was a weapon and your body could be used to control people. He hadn't said it out loud, but the only time she'd tried to kiss him he'd rejected her outright, thrown her to the ground and told her he had other plans for her.

She wonders what was done to Derek. Who taught him to objectify himself, to view sex only as a tool to manipulate people with? But Derek was all she had to look up to, and so she'd followed his lead, tried to coerce and tempt people, to lure them into doing what she wanted, giving her what she needed.

It'd taken Lydia just a look and a 'sweetie, _no_ ' to teach her that wasn't the best way to do things. That it was an empty hollow place that led to misery, self-loathing and failed plans. You could use so much more to get what you want, if you used your brain, your social skills, your _words_. Lydia's so clever, so cunning, so perfect; Erica loves her.

Sex is power, but that isn't the end of it; sex is fun, sex is intimacy, sex is lots of things. She knows it took Stiles to teach Derek that, to not hate himself and punish himself. For all that Lydia and Stiles were as different as night and day they were scarily similar. It was probably why she'd crushed on both of them.

She knows the deal; she can hear Derek and Stiles in the room next door doing pretty much the same as they are in here, except maybe without the hints of power play. Erica likes Lydia taking control in the bedroom. She doesn't know if the bite has anything to do with it, but she just wants to please Lydia, to have her give her that look that makes her insides go tight and warm. She wants to hear the words 'good girl' and know that she's made Lydia happy.

Being the world's biggest bitch is tiring, but she doesn't trust the rest of the world not to try and fuck her over. She trusts Lydia not to; Lydia's earned that trust in the past two years, and that's all you need to know.

Stiles is whimpering next door. Before tonight she's always tried to block the sounds of Derek and Stiles fucking, but now she lets herself listen. Stiles's voice has dropped lower with arousal, but he's still talking, muttering all the filthy things he wants to do to Derek.

It's like stereo; she can hear Lydia talking about how fat Derek's dick might be in one ear, and in the other she can hear Stiles waxing lyrical about boobs.

_"Fuck, Derek, imagine it, do you think they'll still have their bras on when they come in here? Erica's tits look amazing in her bras. Urgh, I bet they look better out of them, though. Maybe. I love her bras."_

_Derek's voice is amused when he replies. "Thought about them a lot have you?"_

_"Oh my god, dude you have no idea. Like, seriously. Since she got the bite, they're just, y'know? Oh god, and Lydia's **ass** don't even get me started..."_

She can hear the slap of skin against skin, and the drag of fabric against fabric. Erica starts imagining what the sounds are of. Are they only in their boxers? Well, boxer-briefs. She knows they wear them; Stiles eats breakfast in them and a tee often enough. Is that the sound of their cocks rubbing against each other? Are they already hard? Maybe there'll be a dark stain on the fabric for her to suck and lick at.

Lydia bites especially hard on her neck, drawing her attention right back to her girlfriend.

"Hm, and where were you just then?" Lydia asks even though Erica can guess she already knows the answer.

Her cheeks heat up, on top of the flush already there. "I was... listening to Derek and Stiles."

Lydia pulls back to sit on her knees and cocks an eyebrow. "Oh? And what're they saying?"

"They're talking about us..."

"Hmm?"

She tunes back in to their conversation. "Stiles is talking about your ass, how soft and round it is. Derek's teasing him that you might let him fuck it."

Lydia smiles. Erica knows how much she likes ass play.

"They sound like porn, Lydia," Erica breathes, because they really, really do. "Is it time? Can we join them?"

Lydia raises her voice slightly. "What do you think, Derek?"

Erica rolls off the bed with his affirmative response. She holds out her hand to Lydia before shrugging on her bathrobe. Isaac and Boyd should be gone from the house tonight, but she might need it on the way back.

They make their way to Derek's door and Erica raises her hand to knock but Lydia stops her.

"What?" she asks.

Lydia's shorter than her, especially without heels, so Lydia has to look up at her. "Are you sure?"

Erica frowns. Of course she's sure; she wants Derek, she wants Stiles. She wants to have them while Lydia watches. She nods.

Lydia doesn't look convinced. "Say it."

Erica gets this feeling inside when Lydia is being protective over her. She loves knowing there's someone there, someone she belongs to, who gives a shit about her. She loves having someone to give a shit about, someone who’s hers, to know she has someone she puts first and who does the same for her. "I'm sure. I want this."

Lydia searches her eyes before nodding. Erica leans over and catches her lips in a quick kiss, more to reassure than anything else.

She knocks on the door and it barely takes a second before she hears Stiles calling 'come in'.

*

Stiles breaks away from Derek when the girls enter the room. He doesn't know why he's shocked they're wearing robes; there's no reason they would be walking around the house _naked_ , but, uh, so sue him for expecting something else. When he's horny he doesn't exactly think with his brain; besides, it's scientifically proven most of his blood is in his dick.

He gets the urge to cover up, to cover Derek up, to do _something_ when they come into the room. Something other than stare dumbly at them and try to stop himself rubbing against Derek.

"Iron Man underwear, really?" Erica says and it kills any tension that might have been building in the room.

"Hey, Tony Stark is the man!" Because seriously, how can Erica not appreciate this?

"That's not why I was commenting on it, _Stiles_."

Stiles scrunches up his nose in consternation. If she wasn't bad-mouthing Tony then why was she commenting on his underwear? He looks over at Lydia for help.

Lydia merely shrugs off her robe and Erica follows suit. Stiles forgets what he was even talking about at the sight of the subject of too many of his fantasies standing there wearing nothing but their underwear. (He'd like to make this clear: separate fantasies about each of them before he knew them as people, because he's not one of those guys that fantasizes about two girls making out all the time.) (Okay, so maybe one time he thought about them, but you can't prove that). Lydia's wearing a pretty teal matching set with little bows on them; they go perfectly with her hair and Stiles's mouth goes dry.

Erica, though… Man, he was right. Erica's already braless and her breasts are fucking magnificent. No, but, seriously. They're so much smaller than he ever thought they would be (Jesus Christ how padded are her bras?) but they're beautiful, pale and so soft looking, with peachy-pink-colored nipples.

He realizes that everyone is the room is staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Sorry, what was the question?"

Derek snorts and Lydia and Erica both roll their eyes. It's Erica who speaks. "We all wore sexy underwear for this."

He looks down at his boxers. "These are sexy! If you were nerdy you'd literally cream your pants at these babies!" Stiles will not have the sexiness of his Iron Man boxer-briefs called in to question. He won't.

"Stiles," Erica says fondly, with much less bite than normal. "Shut up."

Any tension brought back by the girls disrobing is gone again. He tries not to feel self-conscious that he's still hard, dick tenting his underwear obscenely, and of course now that he's noticed he's hyper aware of it. He wants to reach down and readjust himself, maybe even take them off, but now he's not sure. What happens next? Is that a bit forward? Can you be too forward in an orgy? Oh god he's about to take part in an _orgy_. How is this his life?

"I want to see you boys kiss," Lydia says, and of course she'd take control of the situation.

"Us?" Stiles says, because who wants to see him and Derek kiss? Besides, well, him and Derek.

"Yes, you."

"But why?"

"Do you want to see us kiss?" Lydia gestures to Erica. Stiles thinks about it for a minute-- the two of them kissing, breasts rubbing together, hands tangled in hair...

"Um, yes. Yes I do, now that you've said that." Stiles has to reach down now, the elastic is digging into his cock and it _hurts_. He feels like taking them off now would be too forward, but he's got to do _something_. It doesn't help much.

"Well, we want to see you two kiss. So do it," Erica commands.

Stiles had fallen away from Derek slightly when the girls entered the room. Looking at his boyfriend, Stiles can't get over how fucking relaxed he looks in the situation. He isn't anywhere near the bundle of nerves and energy Stiles is, although he isn't usually anywhere near Stiles's fidgety levels.

Stiles's eyes dart down and he sees Derek is only half-hard. Derek's normally more difficult to get off so that doesn't surprise Stiles any. He licks his lips and eyes Derek's cock; he loves blowing Derek, but instead his head throws him an image of Lydia and Erica blowing Derek and holy shit Stiles has never thought of other people with his boyfriend before. _Why_ has he never thought of other people with Derek?

He never thought it would be so hot.

Derek's nostrils flare and yeah, he can probably smell how turned on Stiles is by everything right now. Derek's hand snakes around the back of his neck and pulls him up into a kiss. This he knows, this he _loves_ : the feel of Derek's stubble rasping against his cheeks, his lips, just a small scrape here and there. Derek's lips are softer than he ever thought they would be and it never stops surprising him. He moves so he's straddling Derek, so he can get just enough leverage that as they kiss he can drag his dick against Derek's.

They kiss, slow and lazy, and soon Stiles forgets that there are people watching them. He's just back to making out with his boyfriend, a slow build-up to fucking, and Stiles loves it. He's so into it that the dip of the bed next to him makes him startle.

He pulls away from Derek and turns to see Erica sitting astride Lydia, pinning her arms above her head and running her lips against the glossy material of Lydia's bra.

"Hm, like what you see, Stiles?" Lydia asks. "Because I sure as hell liked what I saw."

Stiles feels himself blush under Lydia's appraising gaze, but he can't tear his eyes away from the image of Erica moving astride Lydia.

"Do you want to know what she tastes like?" Lydia asks, stroking Erica's ass and letting her fingers slip under the elastic of her panties.

He's confused; he thought Derek was fucking Erica, and Lydia was fucking... him. Fuck, he's going to fuck Lydia Martin. If he could talk to his sixteen-year-old self right now, he wouldn't believe him.

"Yes," Derek says from below him, and oh, that makes more sense. Derek's voice breaks slightly as he speaks, rough like he's been shouting.

He can feel how hard Derek's dick is against his own. Derek's actually really into this. Huh. Stiles didn't think... Stiles never realized that for tonight he'd be sharing Derek. He feels a bolt of possessiveness run through him.

"Stiles?" Derek asks, stroking a hand up his side.

Fucking werewolves; they always smelled everything. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Derek asks, and he sounds so hesitant. Stiles knows if he said he wasn't, that he didn't want to do this, Derek wouldn't think again; he'd apologize profusely to them but he'd kick the girls out of their room. Stiles likes knowing that. Stiles likes having Derek as his, and he likes being Derek's.

"I'm sure." Stiles drops a kiss onto his lips. "I want to do this. I'm going to be, like, not-a-virgin in every way possible after tonight."

Lydia huffs. "Virginity is just a social construct that--"

"I know." Stiles grins. "Doesn't change the fact I'm about to have sex _with a girl_. Words cannot express how excited I am right now. Like, I shall be not-a-virgin. Farewell virginity, hello, um, the opposite of virginity. Not-virginity. I shall be a non-virgin."

"Is he always like this?" Lydia asks Derek.

"He's Stiles."

"I just thought he'd be different during sex."

Derek shrugs, as if to say, 'no, he's always like this'.

"Hey! I'm right here! And I'll have you know I'm adorable and fuckable. Aren't I, Derek?"

Derek rolls his eyes. Motherfucker. "See if I ever fuck you again."

"Stiles, you total scene stealer," Erica complains. "I was _this close_ to Derek eating me out and you take us off on some stupid tangent. You can tell you're an only child."

Stiles does feel a little bit bad, because this is totally supposed to be Erica's birthday present and he did just make it about him. He's a little bit sorry, the tiniest bit. Stiles licks his lips and leans over towards Erica.

"I'm sorry," he says, drawing into her personal space. They're both sitting astride their partners, making it easy for him to lean over and kiss her.

It's so different kissing a girl to kissing a man. No, that's not right. It's so different kissing a woman like Erica to kissing a man like Derek. There's no stubble and her lips are so much softer and... she's rougher, much rougher than Derek. It's Erica that takes control of the kiss, licking across his lips until he parts them and lets her in.

He brings up a hand to pull her closer and tangles them in her hair. It's fucking amazing; he wants to grip and pull her closer, but he doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't know if she likes it rough or gentle.

She pulls back. "Mmm, _Stiles_." He likes the way she draws his name out. "You're good at that."

Erica moves off of Lydia and straddles Derek too, settling so her ass is on his abdomen. She goes in for another kiss and Stiles eagerly meets her lips. He's never really kissed anyone apart from Derek before, and this is new, this is exciting. He can feel Derek's cock twitch against his as Erica rubs her front against him.

Where Derek's all hard lines and muscles you could cut glass on, Erica is soft and... pillowy. Fuck you that's a valid description. Her nipples are hard as she crushes them between them. He tangles his hand in her hair again, but hesitates; he wants to pull, he wants to...

"She likes it rough," Lydia voice whispers in his ear. He shudders at the feel of her hot breath ghosting over his skin. "She doesn't like people knowing, but she loves to be dominated in the bedroom."

The words go straight to his dick and he ruts against Derek. He pulls at Erica's hair and is rewarded with a soft moan. Erica's hips are thrusting back and forth; he thinks maybe someone is doing something to her, but he doesn't want to break the kiss to find out.

He's wrestled control of the kiss from her, and is now thrusting into her mouth. It's no different from when Derek lets him dominate their kisses, lets him taste every part of him, lets him decide what they do. Stiles always thought it was odd for an alpha-werewolf, and he's only just realized that doing this, fucking Erica, is going to be... strange. Either she's going to see a different side to Derek, or Stiles is.

*

Erica gasps into the kiss; she can't... this is... Blunt fingers have slipped under the edge of her panties and are teasing at her hole. Other fingers she knows too well have slipped between herself and Stiles and are scratching through the curls at the front of her cunt. It's way too much; she doesn't know who or what to focus on.

When she pulls back, Stiles's pupils are blown wide, his cheeks blotchily flushed. She never thought he'd look at her like that. She never thought she'd be part of doing that to him.

The larger fingers are circling her hole, skirting in and around, gathering the wetness that's pooled there and spreading it over her lips. She doesn't... her alpha is touching her. Her alpha is going to fuck her. She flashes back to sitting on that hard hospital bed, in that cold morgue, while Derek slid his hands up her thighs and promised her the world. The first finger breeches her and it feels good. She wants more; she's so beyond ready for more.

She bears down on the fingers, trying to drive them deeper within her. Normally she has to hold herself back, but she realizes this is Derek she's fucking. Derek's stronger than her, so she can be as rough as she wants. She pushes down again, but is stopped by Derek's hand on her hip, holding her steady.

"Not yet," he says and Erica mewls her disappointment. "You're tight."

Erica nods.

"Werewolf healing. No matter how wide she fucks me, I'm always this tight, honey."

Derek makes a thoughtful noise. "And does she fuck you with anything as big as me?"

Erica shivers. She's never heard anything so filthy come from Derek before. Besides the bite, he's always been so chaste with her, like she's some sort of virginal little sister. He changed so fast after the bite she almost got whiplash.

"I don't know how big you are because Stiles is hogging you," she finally answers, a fake-pout on her lips.

"He's big," Stiles says, letting a hand trail down to caress her breast. "The first time he fucked me it took us two hours of stretching me up with toys before I could take him. Even then it was a tight fit."

Erica feels waves of pleasure rush through her to her cunt; she feels herself tighten around Derek's fingers. "What's it like? Having a flesh-and-blood dick inside of you?"

"It's so good, Erica, like. It's unreal. And when he comes inside, fuck it's good, the feel of hot jizz slipping out of you. Over your sore hole, all warm and slick, a little bit of them left as a reminder."

Erica pouts. "I don't get to do that."

"Why not?" Stiles asks, and she can tell he's sex-stupid already.

"Only condoms work as birth control for female 'wolves," she says sulkily.

"Maybe... maybe he could come in your ass some time?" Stiles offers, before pausing and licking his lips. "Maybe I could?"

"Mmm, I think I'd like that." Derek's slipped another finger in; two of his fingers are easily as big as three or more of Lydia's. Her cunt flutters in anticipation of what's to come.

"Off," Derek grunts from below them. "I want to taste you." He grabs Erica by her hips and lifts her off him like she weighs nothing. She forgot how much of a turn on his strength was.

Before she knows it Derek is pushing her back against the headboard. He leans forward, his hands slipping up her legs, from calf to thigh. She feels like they're picking up where they left off in the hospital except this time, his hands don't stop. This time, she doesn't have trouble meeting his eyes. She doesn't break eye contact as Derek's hands slide up the inside of her thighs to where the soaked crotch of her panties is clinging to her cunt.

"You want this, Erica?" he asks, toying with the elastic. "You want me to spread you open and fuck you raw?"

Erica bites her lip and nods. The red head of his dick is peeking out over the elastic of his boxer-briefs. She wants to taste it.

"My precious beta," Derek says as he tugs her underwear down. She lifts her hips so he can pull them clear off and then she's there, spread open for Derek to see, with the warm air of the room feeling cool on her overheated cunt.

He grips her under her knees and she knows what's coming. She wonders if he's doing is deliberately or if this is just how Derek does things. He pulls once, and with his supernatural strength she's pulled down and spread open. He drops her legs over his shoulders and noses up her slit, letting her juices wet his nose and lips. He pauses when he reaches her clit and takes a deep breath in.

"You smell so ripe and ready. You know, if I fucked you now, without a condom, you'd end up big and fat with my pups."

Erica doesn't know why that makes her hotter but it does. It shouldn't. She doesn't want kids; they're fucking annoying. But her alpha talks about breeding her and it makes her spread her legs wider and try and tangle her hands in his hair.

For a few moments it's just his hot breath ghosting over her, the fucking tease, until he licks a long stripe up her cunt, burying his face right in there. Then he just... fucking goes for it. Someone's taught Derek to eat a girl out at some point because he's fucking amazing at it. He licks and sucks at her cunt like he can't get enough of her taste. The only thing that could be better would be if he-- Derek slips two fingers inside of her just as she's about to think it.

He crooks them up and fuck it's good, it's so good. Lydia is deft fingers and clever tongue. Derek is just... everywhere; his fingers, his tongue, they're big and just the right pressure. There's the odd rasp of his stubble against her swollen lips and it just makes her more excited. He slips a third finger in her and there's a slight burn. He's not going as slow as Lydia does when she plays with her. It's almost like he knows how much she can take.

"More," she demands.

"Soon," he promises.

*

Stiles can't tear his eyes away from the sight of Derek going down on Erica. It's fucking beautiful. Derek's always so... playful with him, always so docile-- no, not docile, but content to let him lead. With Erica he's so completely different. He’s pushing hard and fast with her, and clearly giving her exactly what she wants from him.

"Hm, do you like her?" Lydia asks. She'd stripped and snapped Stiles's elastic until he'd taken off his underwear. "Isn't she fucking beautiful?"

Stiles nods. "She's... fuck, Lydia, _they're_ beautiful together."

Lydia hums her agreement.

The wet sucking sounds that are coming from Erica and Derek are positively obscene. It's hotter than even the best porn.

"Stiles..." Lydia calls, voice soft but demanding.

He turns towards her and his brain finally catches up with him. Lydia Martin is sitting next to him, naked and looking at him with a wicked glint in her eye.

"What do you want to do?"

Stiles bites his lip. "I think... I want to kiss you."

She smiles. "Then do it."

He takes a deep breath and thinks of his sixteen-year-old self. Never in a million years would he think he'd end up in an orgy with Lydia Martin, her girlfriend Erica Reyes and his drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend Derek Hale. Seriously, he wouldn't even have gone as far as to imagine that.

" _Stiles_." Lydia sounds impatient.

"Sorry," he says, apologetically. "I just... this is really happening."

"It is if you _do something_ ," Lydia retorts.

Stiles kisses her. Lydia's kisses are like kissing Derek more than kissing Erica. With Lydia... the feel is all girl, all traces of lipstick, and soft lips. The technique is the same as Erica’s but Lydia is soft and hesitant under his lips, not fighting him for control, just letting him take.

He's seen her with Jackson; he knows Lydia's fully capable of being what she thinks people want her to be. He's also seen her with Erica, and he wonders if that's the real Lydia.

"Lydia..." Stiles sighs. "Don't be what I want, be who you are."

Lydia pulls back, a small frown marring her brow. "I always forget you're not as stupid as you look."

Stiles thinks that's a compliment, so he's going to take it as one: "Thank you."

When he kisses her the second time she's all heat and dominance. She fights him for control of the kiss and it's beautiful. There's passion and fierceness and everything he thought Lydia would be.

A wet hand wraps around his dick and shit, when did she get a chance to do that? It's barely enough, but the burn is good and he's turned on as fuck anyway. She jerks him too hard and too short; he grabs her wrist and pulls it off his dick.

"No, like this..." He licks his palm and jacks himself nice and slow. He lets his eyes flutter close and gets a tiny bit lost in working himself. Lydia's fingers around his wrist stop him; she's gripping tight and her nails are digging into his wrist. That's a new feeling. Derek's fingers are thick and blunt; Lydia's are more like claws.

She gets it straight away and it's good; he eyes the patch of ginger hair at the apex of her cunt with trepidation. He's never... he reaches out to touch it gently. He knows, like, in theory, what to do, but this is scary. Fucking Derek hadn't been the same. Derek had a cock and so did he; he knew the basics of what he could do.

He slips a finger down into her folds and can't help what he blurts out. "You're so wet!"

Lydia is laughing at him. So is Erica. He thinks Derek might be hiding his face in Erica's cunt to hide a smile. "Girls get wet, Stiles."

"I knew that!" he says defensively. "I just... you're _really wet_."

Lydia shrugs. "I'm really enjoying myself. Take it as a compliment."

He slips a finger down and... this is weird, there's lots of soft folds of skin around his finger, all wet and warm. He skates his finger over one part and Lydia gasps, her hand tightening on his cock.

"Is that... is that your clit?" he asks and runs his finger over it again.

Lydia nods and shifts to spread her knees wider.

He rubs his finger over it a few more times and feels Lydia start to buck up against his hand.

"Don't be such a one-trick pony," she commands.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"There's other places to explore, other places that can feel good. Don't just stick to the clit, but you know, you're better than half the boys I've slept with straight off. It's not exactly hard to find."

Stiles adds another finger and pushes lower. He wants to feel what Lydia feels like _inside_. He wants to know what he's going to be sinking his dick into. He pushes one finger in, and adds another.

Lydia's cunt maybe isn't as tight as Derek's ass, but he thinks that might not be the worst thing, less stretching before he can be in there. He plays with her for a few minutes as she carries on slowly stroking him, not enough to get him off, just enough to keep him on edge.

"Where are the condoms?" she asks, looking around the room.

"Derek's side," he answers as Derek pulls away from Erica long enough to pass them a condom.

*

Lydia sits back and eyes the scene. Erica's eyes are completely glazed over, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving. Derek's mouth and chin are smeared with her juices.

It's time to actually do this. She passes the condom to Stiles. "You know how to put this on, yeah?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Yeah."

"Derek, you too, or she'll come all over your face; she's close."

Derek reaches over and grabs another condom off the side table. He tears it open and pinches the tip. Erica eyes his cock as the condom rolls down it.

Stiles was right; Derek is big. Lydia doesn't always mean to be bossy, but she just can't help it; other people just don't do things as sensibly as she can. She's not a control freak. She just wants things done _right_.

"Erica should be on top," she says.

"I don't..." Erica starts to object.

"Don't be silly. You'll be able to control the angle and speed of penetration much better from there. Besides, Derek doesn't mind, do you?"

"Whatever Erica wants," Derek says, dropping a little bit of lube from the side table onto his dick and stroking it.

It only takes a moment to let Derek lay down on the bed and for Erica to settle over him. She braces a hand on the headboard and reaches the other behind her to take hold of Derek's dick. Lydia thinks the way her hair cascades over the pair of them is beautiful. Her nipples are hard, her make-up smeared. A flush runs from her cheeks down onto her chest.

"Are you nervous?" Derek asks as she drags his latex-covered cock up through her folds.

"I've had things inside me before," she replies.

"That's not what I asked."

"I don't..." Erica frowns. "Maybe a little bit nervous."

"Take your time; we're in no rush," Derek reassures her.

Erica leans forward and gently kisses him as she lines his cock up and starts to slowly push back onto it.

*

Derek gasps as his head slips into her cunt. She has to pause and bit her lip to stop herself moaning. He's so fucking big-- he kinda hurts inside her, pushing against her walls as they try and stretch to accommodate him.

She leans forward, just the tip of his dick sitting inside her and she means to kiss him, she does, but instead she finds herself baring her throat to him. His eyes flash red and he fucks up into her a little, causing her to hiss at the pain.

The red fades and he looks contrite. "Sorry."

Erica pulls the hair away from her neck but holds still on his cock. "It's fine, it's good. I just wasn't expecting it."

 

She offers up her throat to Derek and feels a thrill when he latches on, teeth digging in as he sucks a mark into her. Lydia can never leave anything that will last; her alpha can. Everyone will see she's part of the pack, that her alpha's accepted her, acknowledged her.

She whispers, quiet enough that Lydia and Stiles won't hear them. "I'm a wolf. I can take more. You don't have to hold back. Take what you want."

Erica feels his teeth dig deeper into her throat and she whines above him. She can hear Stiles and Lydia, fucking next to them, stop.

"Erica?" Lydia asks. There’s a question in her voice.

"It's fine. It's good," Erica responds, because it is. She sinks lower on his cock; there can't be that much more, right? She feels down and crap, she's only got half of him in her. Well, that's what she's going to fuck for now; it's filling her up plenty.

She snaps her hips forward, pulling herself off of Derek's dick so just the tip is still inside her. Derek lets go of her throat to moan.

"Give me the lube," she tells him and feels the tube pressed into her hands. She squeezes out a little and spreads it around his dick. She's still fairly wet, but she'll take all the lubrication she can get right now.

Erica buries her face into Derek's shoulder and his arms come around her, big hands resting on her hips. She starts to move against him, hiding her moans and whimpers in his neck, loving the feel of him beneath her.

He slips a finger down between them and starts carefully stroking at her clit. She can hear Stiles's bitten off gasps from beside her; it is the sound of someone who's had to get into the habit of hiding their jerking off from their parents.

She steals a glimpse of Lydia and Stiles; her thighs are spread beautifully over his slim hips in a reflection of Erica's position. Where Erica's bent over Derek, Lydia's sitting proud and tall, riding Stiles, head thrown back, hands braced on Stiles's chest and breasts bouncing as she rides him.

She's so into it she doesn't realize she's taken all Derek has to offer and more, her cunt eagerly accepting everything he has to give. Derek tugs at her hips and before she knows it, he's flipped them.

Erica's side is now flush against Stiles's, all sweaty and gross. She loves it. Derek pushes her legs up and thrusts inside of her; he leans forward, sucking at her nipples as he thrusts harder and faster.

Erica can feel her orgasm building; she's been on the edge for so long now. Derek carries on fucking into her, as he kisses and bites his way back up to the mark he's made on her throat. She feels him worry at the edges of it, feels him lick and suck and bite. She can feel the rumble in his chest, feels him fuck harder and harder.

He slips a hand down and easily finds her clit; it's so swollen and engorged, standing up and out so much that his dick rubs it slightly as he fucks in and out of her. He rubs it hard and fast, speeds up his thrusts _even more_ and continues working the mark on her neck.

Erica can't hold it back anymore; she feels the wave rise, and rise, and rise until it crests and she rides it along, tightening and spasming around Derek's cock, bringing it _too tight_. Derek doesn't stop fucking her, but keeps going until she feels another building, another crash over her.

She can't keep the noise in then; she lets it out in moans and in calling his name, over and over again. Thrashing side to side as it all gets _too much_. When she comes back to herself Derek's still lodged deep inside her, but he's stopped thrusting. He's looking down at her with a slightly worried look on his face.

Blinking up at him she lazily smiles. She feels like her limbs are made of rubber.

"Hey," she says, stupidly, all other words gone from her head.

"Hi," he answers, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, the wonderful way his lips turn down before they turn up in a smile. "You good?"

She nods.

He thrusts experimentally.

She pushes at his abdomen with her hand. "No more; I can't... I'm done."

He nods in understanding and pulls out. She feels so empty so she reaches over, looking for Lydia. Stiles is lying on the bed, watching the pair of them fondly and Lydia's sat next to him. Erica holds out a hand for her and lets herself be pulled into a slow kiss; her orgasm's making her loose and lazy.

"Mmm, I'm not done," Lydia says, when they finally break apart. "And neither is Derek. Do you mind?"

Erica shakes her head and moves over so Lydia can slip into her place. Erica settles next to Stiles and feels him wrap himself against her side. He's pulled off the condom but she can still see traces of come on his dick. She can still smell Lydia all over him, her juices soaked onto his groin. It's perfect.

Together they watch as Lydia pushes Derek onto the bed, stills his hand as he moves to grab a new condom. "No, I want Erica inside me too."

Erica thinks that would turn her on if she could even face anything near her cunt right now; instead she just feels a pang of love. Lydia settles into the position Erica had been earlier, deftly grabbing Derek's cock and sliding herself back onto it as they start fucking in earnest.

"I like boobs," Stiles says, his breath ghosting over Erica's nipple. He's rested his head on her breast and his buzzcut feels nice against her sensitive skin as he talks.

"Mmm, I thought you liked cock?"

"Oh, I love cock, but your boobs are pretty awesome too."

She likes Stiles even more when he's all fucked out and sex-stupid. She brings a hand up to scratch at his hand and watches as Lydia gets herself off on Derek's cock. She stutterfucks as she comes, and Derek pushes her through it, works her through her sensitivity until she's coming on his cock again.

They're pretty fucking amazing to watch, Lydia and Derek. When she collapses down on top of Derek, thighs tight together to keep Derek from fucking into her he finally stops. He carefully lifts Lydia off and helps her over to where Erica and Stiles are curled. She settles against Erica's other side, resting her head to face Stiles's.

Lydia's expression is slightly gone, like she's not quite back to herself. Erica runs her hand through Lydia's hair and lets her come back in her own time.

Derek is standing in front of them, slightly awkwardly. He's still painfully hard, the condom covered in Lydia's juices.

"Mmm, Derek can be difficult to get off," Stiles says, eyeing his boyfriend.

Erica licks her lips. She's not sure if she wants to voice this, if Derek will be angry with her for suggesting if, or if anyone else will.

"You know how at the end of porn there's a money shot..." she says, hesitantly.

"Erica! You're a genius!" Stiles crows, smiling up at her. "Derek, take the condom off and jack off over us all. It'll be epic, like we're _actually_ in a porno."

Derek bites his lip; it's the first time Erica's ever seen him do it, but she can smell the want on him as he looks over the three of them.

"You're sure?" he asks, peeling off the condom.

"Do it," she says and Stiles nods his agreement. Even Lydia gives the slightest of nods, still out of it.

It takes longer than she would have thought; they all lay there as Derek furiously works himself, waiting for his come.

"He's close..." Stiles whispers as Derek's hands dig into his own thigh and he works his cock with the other.

The first spurt hits Erica's tits and Stiles's face, and isn't that just perfect? The rest covers the three of them, landing partly on their mouths, their chins, their chests. Erica feels marked by the end of it, sticky and sated and happy.

Derek crawls over to them, still catching his breath, and collapses behind Stiles, who reaches behind to pull Derek's arm tight around him, turning slightly so they can lazily kiss. Derek reaches over and rubs his hand through the come that's sitting on Erica's chest.

"Was it... good?" he asks, like the answer isn't obvious. She rolls her eyes, how she ever got 'self-assured' and 'confident' from Derek she doesn't know. Maybe it's because he only lets people he trusts see that side to him. She feels vaguely honored. 

"Yeah, Derek, it was fucking amazing," she answers, eyes softening as she takes in his relieved expression. "Thank you."

He smiles over at her, the dopey grin she rarely ever sees. "You're welcome."

Erica lets her eyes drift close to the sounds of her pack around her. Isaac and Boyd have just returned and she can hear them complaining about the smell of sex from downstairs. She feels safe and loved, and lets the sound of their breathing lull her to sleep.

*

fin


End file.
